


Clientele

by heroalba



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Work, alpha!ros, beta!alba, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Alba's got his first client at his new job, and he wants to make sure he's ready for the challenge.





	Clientele

**Author's Note:**

> *writes worldbuilding for omegaverse au instead of catching up to kinktober  
i'm posting AT LEAST two other fics tonight when i get home so i'm nearly there... this is killing me

Alba wakes up to a text from his client, and immediately nerves settle into his gut. He can’t really help it, how nervous and (frankly) how almost  _ scared  _ he is, but he knows it’s a good idea. Especially the supplements.

His eyes fall on the little package, brightly colored with pink and blue. He got it when he signed on with the company, but he’s never taken one. His mouth feels a little dry when he contemplates it.

Heat and Rut stimulants. For when something just isn’t right and one can’t be experienced normally, like for Alba himself as a Beta. The company provides the newest, safest, most expensive stimulants for their “buddies”, to perform the biological part of their job more adequately. Honestly, Alba’s more looking forward to helping with housework. But that might just be because he’s never done the--  _ that  _ before. Even if he’s fantasized about it.

The job’s a lucky break for him, honestly, considering that Alba’s a first semester college drop-out, and the tiny (read: immeasurably small) fortune his parents gave him when he moved out is running low. All he has to do is provide his services to unbonded Alphas and Omegas who are burdened by their biological dispositions. Perform sexually, do housework, make sure the client is clean and fed and generally taken care of, and Alba gets a handsome reward.

Staring at the box in his hands now though, Alba doesn’t feel relief for his financial woes. He feels warm and embarrassed and nervous beyond belief, because he’s pretty sure this job doesn’t normally get taken by virgins. Which, embarrassingly, Alba’s already gotten off to the concept of this job multiple times. He can’t help that the idea of getting railed by an Alpha is hot in and of itself. He just… doesn’t know what to expect.

Alba jumps when his phone buzzes in his hand. His client. Alba shakes his head to clear his thoughts and types a quick response back, flushing when an address pops up on his screen seconds later. He sends that he’ll be over soon and swallows, looks at the “care” package the stimulants came with. A little warmth, a bit of arousal, starts to pool in his gut when he catches sight of the lubricant he’s supposed to use.

_ Shower. Shower, and prep, and then… _

* * *

Alba doesn’t take the stimulants before he leaves. Not even in the car. In fact, he’s still clutching the little tin-wrapped pill in one hand when he knocks on the door. It’s a decent enough neighborhood, quiet and upscale. His client is an Alpha, and one with enough money to afford Alba’s services, so Alba really shouldn’t be surprised. He is a little envious, though, looking at how different the apartment is to Alba’s own run-down home.

_ If this doesn’t end up a disaster, I might be able to afford something like this. _ The light thought actually helps bolster his nerves, and Alba takes a deep breath as the door opens.

The man he’d met a week or two ago stands there, and relief floods through Alba. Their first meeting was awkward, but the man-- Ros-- didn’t seem to mind. He even seemed to delight in Alba’s inherent anxiety. Even with Alba’s naturally dull senses, he could tell excitement and satisfaction were rolling off Ros in waves.  _ A sadist. _

“Come on in. I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Ros’s lips curl into a smirk and that makes a warm feeling bloom in Alba’s chest because maybe he’d forgotten how handsome Ros was. They make small talk as Ros leads him to the couch and asks what type of drink Alba prefers, even though there are already two cans of generic soda out on the table.

“I haven’t uh. Taken the…” Alba flashes the pill in his palm, blushing. The nerves start building in his gut again but Ros doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he smiles and  _ oh _ , he’s pretty when he smiles.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Ros reaches out, looks over the little item when Alba hands it over. “I was just thinking it would be easier to get all the firsts out of the way at once, hm?” He smiles again, knowingly, at Alba flusters.

“A-ah, you’re right.” If Alba experiences something weird with the heat stim, then he should really try it out before he can’t stop. An Alpha in rut won’t let him stop, or he might not want to at all.

He steels himself, pops the pill in his mouth and winces at the slightly sweet taste left on his tongue after he swallows. The two stand silent for a moment before Alba laughs nervously.

“How long does it take, do you think?” Ros’s eyes narrow slightly at the question, and in spite of himself Alba shrinks back, thinking maybe that was a stupid thing to ask.

“That’s a dumb question,” Ros says, and Alba bristles. “It’s different for everyone isn’t it? I don’t know.”   
  
“Then why did you say- nevermind.” 

Ros laughs at him and Alba glowers back, but he’s already relaxing at the playful mockery. Ros motions for him to sit and he does, sips his soda absently and listens to Ros talk. They talk about inane things, getting to know each other. 

“I’m going to guess your favorite color is red,” Ros says, and Alba glances down at himself. He blushes when he recognizes his favorite shirt which  _ is  _ red, and he laughs. Well, Ros isn’t wrong.

“Well, what’s yours?”

Ros seems to ponder the question for longer than necessary, and Alba shifts in his seat. He’s feeling warm suddenly, sweat beading on his lower back under his shirt. He ignores it.

“Red too, probably. It’s a good color.” Ros smiles and this time the serene expression makes a different feeling twist in Alba’s gut as he says, “It looks good on you.”

“I-isn’t it a little late for flirting?” Alba asks with a laugh, blushing. “I mean I’m here for--” Ros waves his hand dismissively.

“Not everything is flirting. I just wanted to see if you’d get all embarrassed about a simple compliment, is all.”

That just makes Alba more flustered, and he drowns a retort with more soda. He’s feeling warmer now, lighter. Kind of like how he felt the first time he drank alcohol and got tipsy, only there’s no weird feeling in his gut.

“Anyway!” His face is hot. “What-- where are you from? Hometown?” Alba’s curious because something about Ros nags at him. Plus Ros’s voice is very soothing somehow, mellow and rich and--

_ The stimulants kicked in. I’m basically an Omega right now so I’m being affected by an Alpha.  _

Ah.

Ros cuts himself off in the middle of his response, noticing Alba’s pinched expression. Just noticing it seems to make the heat burn hotter in Alba’s chest, overwhelming. His thigh twitches and Alba becomes immediately aware of the fact that he’s hard.

“Calm down, I haven’t even started dirty talking you yet,” Ros hums, teasingly, as he settles down beside Alba on the couch. The proximity of the Alpha makes something in Alba tremble, and he swallows thickly. 

“Y-yet?” Alba gasps sharply as Ros’s hand creeps into his lap to fondle him, heat clouding his brain. Ros leans in over him, presses a chaste kiss to his parted lips.

“Okay?” Alba knows the question is needed, when he’s under the influence of a heat stimulant and all, but he wants to scream at Ros because  _ yes, yes it’s okay please don’t stop-- _

He just moans approvingly and lifts his hips, aching for Ros’s touch. Something akin to satisfaction flits across Ros’s face, and he smiles. He strokes Alba once more over his shorts and stands, briefly lingering to kiss Alba again.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

“A-ah,” Alba’s voice breaks and he twitches, jerks as Ros slides in deep. It’s a slick feeling, especially with all the lubricant used, and Alba expected it to hurt more. Instead, the fullness, the foreign feeling of  _ pressure  _ so deep inside him, makes the hot swirl of arousal burn worse.

Ros presses himself in until his hips are flush with Alba’s ass, his teeth digging into his lip as he holds himself there. Alba’s heaving and trembling, his body burning with heat and pleasure at the idea, the  _ feeling  _ of Ros’s cock in him. 

“How are you doing?” Ros’s voice drags some semblance of coherency back into Alba. Alba can tell tears are gathering in his eyes with how blurry his vision is, and he clears his throat weakly.

“I-I think I’m okay. Just--” Alba risks a glance down, his face heating with a blush at the sight of Ros between his thighs. Alba’s own cock is twitching against his belly, pre-cum spilling from the tip even though they’ve just started. He shifts his hips a little and a moan chokes out of his throat. “Hurts. S’good,” he amends, lashes fluttering. The only pain he feels is the discomfort of being fucked open and how hard he is, no need to worry Ros--

His thoughts stop dead, stars bursting behind his eyes, as Ros’s hips buck. It’s _hot,_ and Alba’s a little surprised he isn’t burning from the inside out at the heat. Ros chuckles and the sound rumbles out of him and into Alba, makes his toes curl behind Ros’s back.

“You’re cute. Little Beta slut, so sensitive for me.” The words make Alba go red up to his ears, but his cock twitches traitorously. It hurts to breathe, especially when Ros pulls back and starts fucking him in earnest. Every exhale is a little squeak, a moan for more. “Adorable. You’re taking my cock so well.”

Ros leans in, rolling his hips and dragging a whimper out of Alba at the closeness. Ros noses along Alba’s throat, lightly trails his lips and teeth other the scent gland there. The vulnerability and pleasure are enough to make Alba shake, his nails digging into Ros’s back as he clings to the Alpha for dear life.

“I can’t wait.” Ros presses him harder, Alba’s hips aching from the pressure. Another kiss to his throat. “I can’t wait until I can have you for my rut, until I can fuck you full every day. You’re excited to play cock-warmer for me already, aren’t you?” Ros leans back to snap forward harder, and Alba wails. “Slut.”

Alba’s not sure if it’s the words that are making the heat ramp up, or if it’s just Ros’s touch and the way his cock is hitting Alba’s prostate with every thrust. Alba isn’t sure he can really care anymore, he’s so delirious with it. The pleasure’s overwhelming, flooding every bit of him, and he--

“Alpha.” He’s never uttered those words in his life, but it’s all Alba can say. “Alpha, p-please, I want to come, please, please,  _ please--” _

Fingers wrap around his cock and Alba sobs. Ros doesn’t even really touch him, strokes him just once before Alba’s spilling uncontrollably into his hand with a cry. 

Alba twitches, uselessly dazed, as Ros shifts. He can feel Ros is still hard in him and in spite of himself Alba whines. The heat stimulants must have some sort of effect on his recovery time, because usually Alba just goes to sleep after coming. Not--

“I’m gonna knot you,” Ros leans in, presses unbearably close so he can murmur into Alba’s ear. “It won’t be as bad as during my rut. But you--” he rolls his hips and Alba can  _ feel  _ Ros’s knot pressing his already stuffed hole. “Tell me you want it.”

The dizzy feeling of post-orgasm haze dissipates as embarrassment and nerves combine in Alba’s gut. The knot at his rim feels way too big, especially considering he already has Ros pressed to the hilt inside him. The way Ros is looking at him, expectant, doesn’t help. Nor does the fact that his cock is already twitching back to life at even the thought of…

“Y-yeah.” Alba licks his lips, eyes flicking down and away. Ros’s thumb rubs a comforting circle over the scent gland on Alba’s wrist, and he shivers. “Yes, I want it. My Alpha, please I want it.”

The use of the title seems to spurn Ros on, and Alba squeaks as Ros grinds into him. There’s a growl against his collar, and Alba instinctively bares his throat, delights in the pleased hum he gets as a reward.

Ros lavishes his neck with bites and kisses before sitting up, his hands sliding down Alba’s body to his hips. Holding him steady so Ros can snap his own hips, drive himself deeper. The thrusts have Alba biting his lip, trying not to cry out at the pleasure. 

That heat from before comes back full force, burning up Alba’s insides. He clenches his hands in the sheets, whines when Ros bucks his hips hard enough that he feels the knot just breach him and pull out. Alba tightens instinctively, breath catching with fear. He doesn’t know if Ros can tell or not but the Alpha makes a soothing noise at him. But he doesn’t let up, and after a few more thrusts the knot pops in and something in Alba breaks.

He’s coming before he even knows it, his body arching and uselessly grinding back on the swollen cock inside. It  _ hurts  _ how good it is, the pain-pleasure ripping through him and leaving him bare. Alba doesn’t know where he ends and Ros begins anymore because the Alpha is  _ all over him _ , consuming him.

When his senses come back, seconds later, Ros is cooing gentle comforts in his ear and pressing kisses along his throat. He’s trembling, Alba vaguely realizes, half-high from coming. The Alpha is moving his hips still, gentle little thrusts that rub his knot into Alba for friction. It feels good but Alba can’t fathom it, exhausted and hurting from coming twice in such a short time.

Then Ros lets out a low moan and pulls back, and Alba scrabbles to hold on to Ros to keep him from pulling out. Ros throws a skeptical look his way and Alba simply whines in explanation. His instincts (or maybe the ones he borrowed via supplement) are begging him to stay like that, stuffed full.

“Already an addict? So shameless,” Ros huffs, but he obeys Alba’s wishes. He settles himself atop the Beta, shifting to make himself comfortable. The way he moves grinds his knot into Alba’s prostate and Alba moans weakly.

“Sh-shut up, it’s just instinct.”   
  
Ros grins, predatory, and Alba can already tell his client is dangerous. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just instinct.” He leans in, and Alba feels disappointed when there’s not a kiss to accompany, “You beg too prettily for ‘just instinct’, Alba.”

The way Ros says his name makes him flush, and Alba just hides his face with a whine. He  _ likes  _ the words, likes the… Everything. It’s not a bad job!

_ So why do I feel like I’m in danger suddenly?! _


End file.
